User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Four
Chapter three if you missed it: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Three Chapter Four When Zoe returned to the party, she noticed that Shay and Tiny were getting along really well. Frankie and Winston were chatting with another couple who attended Bardell High. Zoe looked over at Maya and Zig, both of whom were still sitting beside each other chatting. Anticipating her malicious plan to take off at any moment, a sinister smile spread across Zoe's face as she watched them from across the room. ZIG: So, you're a senior? MAYA: Yeah. ZIG: I kind of remember you from when I attended Degrassi but then things got so messy and I ended up quitting. MAYA: I'm sorry to hear that. ZIG:(shrugs) No worries. I guess I'm not cut out for the normal life, you know? MAYA: I actually don't know. I mean, I know what you do for a living but you seem like a normal person. ZIG: What I have to be in normal circles is different from what I have to be at "work", if I dare call it that. MAYA: I guess I can understand that. You don't have to explain any further. ZIG: You're easy to talk to. Besides Tiny, I don't encounter many people like that. MAYA: Well, I'm not one to judge. I try to find the good in everyone. ZIG: You're so nice, you know? You actually....remind me of someone. MAYA: Who? ZIG: Ah, never mind. Not sure I'm ready to talk about it now but I'd like to take you out some time and we can discuss it then? MAYA: Wow. It must be really deep. ZIG: Yeah. As deep as this is.... Zig pulled the strap of his black tanktop to the side, revealing a sizeable scar on his right shoulder. ZIG: I'll never forget the way that bullet felt... MAYA: Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pressure you into talking about anything you're not ready to talk about but since you showed me, I have to ask....I remind you of someone who shot you? ZIG:(shakes his head) She didn't shoot me but she might as well have. MAYA: That's terrible. I don't know what happened but I'm sure you didn't deserve that. And to be so young, it's especially heartwrenching. ZIG: You're so easy to talk to......(chuckles) I said that already, right? MAYA:(chuckles) Yeah. ZIG: Well, if you let me take you out or something, I'll have more to talk about it. Maya studied everything about Zig during this entire conversation from his speech to his body language and the possible meaning behind everything he was telling her. There was no doubt that he was a very attractive young man but he wasn't what she expected from all the times in the past that she olged him discreetly from a distance. She previously thought he was a very confident, strong person who knew and relished the fact that he had hundreds of young women falling over the place for him. However, talking to him and analyzing him made her see something different. To her, what she saw wasn't a good or bad thing. The good thing was that he was definitely more humble and nicer than he appeared at first glance. The bad thing was that Maya could read him well enough to tell that in spite of everything he had, he was lonely and he wanted someone that was "easy to talk to" as he put it. The same probably could have been said for Tiny when it came to Shay but Maya saw a genuine spark between them. Between Maya and Zig, however, she wasn't quite certain if one was there. MAYA: I wouldn't mind going out. As friends, that is. I'm just not sure if I want anything more than that....with anyone ''right now. It's not just you. ZIG:(nods) I've heard that before but this time, I'm going to respect that. (In a low tone, talks more to himself than to her) I'll do something the right way for a change. MAYA: What do you mean? ZIG: Ehh, it's nothing... Maya was now beginning to wonder if Zig was trying to drop hints about a possible dark secret he had and she was almost sure that it had something to do with this mystery girl that he told her that she reminded him of. Maya was used to being the type of person that even complete strangers could feel comfortable enough to tell their entire life stories to but Zig was a complicated character. He wanted to tell all but he was holding back a lot. ZIG: The thing is, Maya, I can try and salvage the past by walking into new but familiar territory by doing things different or maybe I should try to find someone out there who's just like me....that can not only sympathize with what I've been through but empathize; there's a difference. For someone to have a mind and a heart in sync with mine that can not only listen but really ''feel me. ''Friend or girlfriend, someone that can just grow with me. Like they knew me forever. Honestly, Maya thought Zig was doing a lot of babbling in the beginning of his statement. However, there indeed was something he said that stood out to Maya. "''For someone to have a mind and a heart in sync with mine that can not only listen but really feel me. Friend or girlfriend, someone that can just grow with me. Like they knew me forever." When Zig said that to her, Maya instantly thought of her best male friend of four years, Miles Hollingsworth III. Could this mind, heart and soul connection that Zig speaks of have been staring her in the face throughout her entire time in high school? As she thought about this, Maya glanced towards the den area where Miles was still caught up in the video game with a group of guys there. As if she had an epiphany, she realized that something was possibly there between them, hiding for four years as opposed to the total of twenty minutes she spent with Zig. Maya has never thought of Miles in that way but now she was beginning to wonder if that was how she felt naturally ''or if it was "supposed to be". Zig's voice snapped her back to reality. ZIG: Uh, I'm sorry. (chuckles nervously) Shit. I realize I'm saying a lot but not saying much of anything. Awkward... MAYA: It's okay. Zig, I'll tell you what. I'll give you my number. We can talk about hanging out sometime. Maybe in a different setting things can be less awkward. ZIG: Okay. Cool. MAYA: Then I'm going to get back to my friends. It was really nice talking to you. So, Maya did just that. She asked for Zig's cell phone number and sent him a text so that he can have hers. The chemistry may have been lacking but Maya genuinely felt for this boy. She would befriend any and everyone if humanly possible. Even if she couldn't relate to one's experiences or mindsets, she always wanted to understand and to bless them with her kindness. At the very least, she was sure that she made a new friend in Zig, possibly for life. Several minutes later, Maya met up with Shay and Frankie near the refreshments table. Zoe, however, was being very asocial and maintaining a distance, not just from the girls but from the party; but they simply didn't pay her any mind. SHAY: Whoo-hoo. I like that boy. (fans herself) I can't believe I was fronting this whole time. FRANKIE: So, did you trade cell numbers? SHAY:(nods) More than that. He's taking me out tomorrow night! Maya and Frankie smiled and congratulated her. SHAY: So much better than I expected. Tiny has a ''brain. ''He can hold a real conversation with some substance like politics, black history, philosphy and shit like that. Boys with brains just ''do it ''for me. And he's fine as hell, so that's a plus. All that thug shit I see on the outside, it doesn't even bother me anymore. Girls.....I want him. Wish me luck. FRANKIE: Oh you don't need luck, Shay, you already got him! MAYA:(nods) Definitely. I felt it the moment he spoke the first word to you. SHAY: (blushes) Aaaw, really? But hey, enough about me. I saw you over there trading phone numbers with Zig. Oooh, girl, you better get that! Double dates with me and Tiny or naw? MAYA: Hmm, maybe. We'll see. He did ask me out and I said yeah but I don't know...we'll see. Frankie and Shay immediately noticed that Maya didn't sound as excited as they expected her to be. FRANKIE: You don't sound so sure. SHAY:(face grows serious) He's one of them cocky, pretty-boy motherfuckers that think he's hot shit because he's some thuggin' ass, gat-packing, dope-slinging pussy-magnet, huh? Ugh, I knew it! MAYA: Oh no, no, no! Shay, relax. He's nothing like that. SHAY: Sorry. In defensive sister mode here. MAYA: Much appreciated but don't worry. He's really nice and kind of shy even. Nothing like what he appears to be when he's lurking around Toronto with that gang. FRANKIE: Oh, well, I was sensing some reluctance on your end. If it's about Zoe. Don't let her get to you, Maya. If you like him, you like him. Period. She had her chance. SHAY:(co-signs) Mm-hmm. MAYA: No, that's not it. The thing is----" Before she had a chance to complete her statement, Maya felt a chill roll down her spine when she saw a familiar figure in the corner of her eye. When Shay and Frankie noticed why Maya got quiet all of a sudden, their hearts began to beat nervously. The tension in the air suddenly thickened, it was as if the entire party came to a halt because almost everyone in attendance grew quiet. Just as Zoe had planned, Maya's father was standing there with a very angry expression on his reddened face. MR. MATLIN: You sneaky little liar.... MAYA:(defeated) Dad, look I... MR. MATLIN:(raising his voice) SHUT UP! I don't want to hear a single goddamn word! Fighting back tears, Maya bit down on her lip and kept quiet in a feeble attempt not to provoke her father into embarassing her any further but the damage was already done. Mr. Matlin looked away from his daughter for a few seconds to examine his surroundings with that stony glare in his eyes. Every single person he made eye contact with remained quiet and froze awkwardly in place. Mr. Matlin was short in height but had a solid, beefy build with arms of steel. Not even the alleged "gangsters" of the party, Zig and Tiny, could bear to look this man in the eye; he was not to be tried. Having gotten his point across, Mr. Matlin's eyes focused back on Maya. MR. MATLIN:(with a rottweiler-like growl) Let's. Go. Now. Hanging her head in shame, Maya walked towards the front of the house with her father following behind her with his arms folded across his broad chest. Maya stopped at the closet by the front door to retrieve her coat. MR. MATLIN: Now, you want to cover up? Everyone already saw that you look like a TRAMP! What's the point? As if a dagger plunged right into her heart upon hearing those words, Maya lost her battle with her tears and they flowed instantly. She found it hard to contain her pain and humiliation. MAYA:(shaking emotionally) It's cold outside! That's the point! MR. MATLIN: You're getting smart with me, young lady? Get your ass outside. NOW! Almost like magic, Maya and her father vanished out of the door. Shay and Frankie cradled their foreheads on the palm of their hands. They felt so bad for Maya and they even took partial responsible for the trouble she's gotten into. Meanwhile, Zoe was standing a good distance away with a devlish smile on her face. She tried to hide it but Shay and Frankie noticed it and they were ''pissed. Most of the other guests either continued to be awkwardly silent or simply went back to whatever it was that they were doing as if nothing happened. Unfortunately, there were also a handful of people who couldn't be mature and suddenly burst into laughter. Some were disgusted by the laughter and some ignored it but Maya's friends in particular, with the exception of Zoe the mastermind, were fuming at their audacity. MILES: Hey! Hey! Hey! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Surprisingly, the booming voice from this rather thin boy successfully caused everyone in the room to do just that--be quiet. With a clenched jaw, livid face and a throbbing vein in his temple, Miles searched every single person's face for a challenge. If he saw the slightest smirk ''on anyone's face, he would have punched someone without a second thought. Knowing this, Frankie hurried towards her brother and squeezed his arm. FRANKIE: Miles, I'm ready to go. Winston! WINSTON:(raising his hand) Over here, babe! Winston walked over to where Miles and Frankie was standing. WINSTON: How the hell did that happen? FRANKIE:(gritting her teeth) We're out of here. (points a finger in Zoe's direction) I have a half a mind to slap the fuck out of her, so let's just go....like ''now. WINSTON:(in a whisper) You think she set that up? FRANKIE: You know she did. Zoe's wicked smile instantly faded away when she saw Frankie grilling her from across the room. She didn't once stop to think that she'd give herself away. When Miles locked eyes with Zoe, her eyes immediately dropped to the floor. Shaking his head angrily, Miles turned around and started walking towards the door; Winston and Frankie followed right behind. SHAY: Okay guys, goodnight. Frankie, call me tomorrow, okay? FRANKIE:(Turns around) You're not coming, Shay? SHAY:(shakes her head) Nah. I'm staying for a bit. Frankie nodded and then followed her brother and boyfriend out of the house. Shortly after a new song came on, a classic 1996 hit entitled "Only You" by 112 featuring The Notorious B.I.G., Zoe walked over to Shay. Her entire demeanor changed and she had remorse written all over her face but it wasn't going to faze Shay at all at the moment. ZOE:(chuckles nervously) Thanks for not bailing on me, I guess? SHAY:(makes a face) Like I really stayed for you. ZOE: Shay look, I'm... SHAY:(cuts her off) Guuuuurrrrl, you better get out of my face. Zoe and Shay were infamous for their constant, "sass-offs" and going tit-for-tat verbally but this time, Zoe knew not to antagonize her. So, without another word, she walked away. As Shay glared at the back of Zoe's head, she didn't notice Tiny walking up to her. TINY: Hey. You stayin'? SHAY:(glares at Zoe for another second and then turns her attention to Tiny) Yeah. TINY:(nods) That's what's up. They playin' my shit right now. Let's boogie. I don't dance but I could do a little "one-two-step", "one-two-step"...get my grind on; nah'm sayin'? Shay giggled at Tiny's foot movement to demonstrate what he knows. SHAY: Come on, T. Shay rolled her eyes one last time at Zoe and then allowed Tiny to lead her onto the dance floor. Smiling and eyeing each other seductively, Shay and Tiny stepped from side to side and grinded pelvis-to-pelvis together as the music played. Where do we go? What do I do? If I can't live without your love. Thinking of you, makes me feel Like I'm the only one for you. Quiet as a mouse, Zoe sat alone in a chair with her hands held together on her lap, staring at virtually nothing. She knew that she had gone too far this time. After the many things she has done and said to Maya over the years out of spite and jealousy, this was the first time she regretted it. While it certainly didn't make her feel any better that all of her friends were upset with her and caught on to her game, she was suddenly feeling the most awful for Maya. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that seeing the girl that she was jealous of hurt and humiliated didn't bring her nearly as much satisfaction as she thought it would. Zoe cringed at her own detestable behavior and hung her head. At one point, she looked over in Zig's direction for about two seconds. He was staring right back at her but she didn't know what to make of the look on his face. It was nothing compared to the contempt and disgust that Frankie, Shay, Miles and Winston showed her. Zig's stare was almost blank, as if he was deep in thought. Still, Zoe couldn't bear staring back at him long enough to analyze him, so she looked back down again, pondering how to rectify the damage done tonight. Music continues..... Girl, I want to be with you. No one else. Only you. Why can't we just make it happen. Baby, I need you in my life. 'Next Chapter: Zig-centric. Offers a little background. Look forward to it! ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts